


Backseat heat

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Car Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, M/M, PIV, PIV Sex, Trans Male Character, non degrading dirty talk, potentially dysphoric language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's about Arthur getting bred in the backseat of Sebastião's car.
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Backseat heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short I'm sorry ;^;

Arthur’s head leaned forward, pressing against the glass of the car window. His hot breath clouded the glass, obscuring the already blurry view of the city. Rain pelted against the window, making the orange lights of the city smear down. He’d probably enjoy it more, study the rain and the street lights, if it weren’t for the fact that his life was getting absolutely pounded out of him. His hand flew up, gripping the lip of the window to steady himself, keep himself from sliding down. Sebastião’s dick inside of him hit a specific spot and he yelped, thrusting backward, pleasure shooting up through his thighs and lower stomach. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, back arching. A large, warm hand traced up his spine, then paused at the base of his neck to push him _ down, _down, face against expensive leather and cunt pounded into quickly. It was degrading, it made him feel dirty, and yet he still moaned. Drool pooled from his mouth, dampening the leather. The hand slid around him and down between his legs, massaging his clit and making Arthur’s already weak knees tremble, throwing him off balance. His eyes squeezed shut, then flew open again as he came. His pussy squeezed around the cock, as if trying to lock him inside. Arthur’s body trembled like an earthquake, and he moaned loudly. Sebastião had stilled inside of him, letting the final aftershocks take him. 

Slowly, he was flipped over onto his back, and there was his partner. Looking like a god in heat, Bas smiled down at him and squeezed his thigh lightly. “Did that feel good?” He purred deeply, and Arthur could nearly feel the rumble in his stomach. 

“Yes…” Arthur groaned, his eyes trailing down to see where Bas had pulled out of him. His own cum glistened his cock, and he was almost embarrassed by the mess he had made in the car, and the smell of his own sex in the air. The keyword being almost: as he was too distracted by the fact that Sebastião was still hard. He swallowed thickly.

Bas always seemed to bring him through the ringer when they hooked up like this. Bas had the stamina, dedication, and size to boot. Arthur always felt satisfied when he got home, never felt the need to whip out his Rabbit and finish the job. So he wasn’t surprised when his partner leaned down and kissed him hard. 

“Do you think you can handle going again?” He purred, lips against his own.

“Please.”

Bas adjusted them, then pushed in again, his cock easily accepted into his wetness. Arthur whined, his folds still sensitive from his orgasm. He felt dizzy for a moment, then his gaze locked with Sebastião’s as he slowly thrusted in and out of his heat. 

A groan filled the car as Bas shifted them again, lifting Arthur’s legs up and over his shoulders, slipping slightly due to sweat. He felt so full, the position narrowing his walls, making him feel full to bursting. 

“Fuck…” he drew out. Breath heavy, he reached up, knotting his hands into Bas’ long hair. His g-spot was already overly sensitive , and the position targeted it, nearly throwing him over the edge with each thrust. 

“You look so gorgeous like this…” Sebastião panted, letting Arthur guide him down into another kiss. Arthur yelped into it, legs shaking on the other’s shoulders. The mess was sloppy, more tongue and spit than anything. 

“_ Fuck _me…” He begged nonsensically, feeling his own cum slide down the curve of his ass. 

“Taking my cock like a good boy,” he continued, “do you want my cum inside of you?” 

Arthur hiccupped, nodding quickly at the question. Suddenly, Bas slowed, drawing out each thrust into a laborious lull, one that nearly had Arthur begging. 

“Say it..” He mumbled, making Arthur’s face burn. 

“It’s embarrassi…” His words got cut off with a moan, cock dragging against his spot. Once able to catch his breath, he gasped out a “Cum in me…!” 

“Oh, fuck,” Bas groaned, giving a few hurried thrusts into him. Arthur could tell he was getting close, but dragging it out longer for his sake. Which Arthur would have thought gentlemanly, if he wasn’t seconds away from cumming again. “Beg.”

“Please, please..” Arthur panted, hips working to try and build Bas up again. “Please cum in me...I need it..”

“Jesus.” Sebastião picked up pace again, hitting deeper into him than before, harder and with more intensity. They both knew that’s what Bas liked, being begged, making Arthur metaphorically his. “_ Jesus, _Arthur…” 

His leg slid for a moment, catching at Bas’ elbow, but that didn’t stop him from thrusting, making Arthur feel like he was going mad. 

Art gasped wetly when he came again, harder the second time, his lower abdomen nearly trembling. He jerked this way and that, once more locking the other inside of him. Sebastião wasn’t far behind, closing his teeth around Art’s lip as he came, filling him up with his seed. The feeling made him whine, the extra heat making his head fall to the side. 

The two of them paused, panting in the hot, condensed air of the car. His legs slid off the other’s shoulders and he lay down properly, kissing Arthur’s neck slowly and pressing him down with his weight. 

“Bas…” Arthur mumbled, exhaustion seeping into his bones. 

“Mmm?” 

“I probably got cum all over your car…” 

Bas laughed, slowly sitting up and pulling out. He whimpered at the feeling of cum sliding out of him, and he heard the other groan. 

“I think I’ll survive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope this made u fail no nut november  
comments > kudos


End file.
